Those First Days
by BGishBACK
Summary: He was normal, average. But not now. And never again. All this stress in high school to find who you really are. Well, now he has to find who his alter-ego is. And how to aviod exposing his secret before he even fights his first ghost!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys. I sorta write on a whim, so, yeah. I'll be finishing my other stories later. But, uh, this popped into my head and I wanted to type it before it escaped. Enjoy! **

Walking home in the warm bath of sun were three friends. One struggled to carry his books and keep cool, while the female had no trouble keeping cool. Another boy was holding her and his own books, and not enjoying it at all. But what could he say? Goth's aren't the greatest when they 'simmer'. And no one wanted her to simmer. With a loud scream he fell flat on his face, looking up miserably at the girl and the pile of their books scattered everywhere.

"Can you tell me why I had to do this again?" asked the boy, sprawled out on the hot pavement.

"Because, Danny, I won the bet! Which means you have to carry my books for me until I do something totally awful to you!" the girl laughed evilly, staring down at him.

"Can I have a hand here, Tuck?" Danny asked, getting up on his knees and reaching around him for the books.

Tucker, the first boy, put his books down on the ground and clapped his hands.

"Oh, you're hilarious." Danny rolled his eyes, picking up the last of her books. "Sam, how much longer do I have to do this?"

"Fine, Mr. Whiney Baby! You do one thing for me, just one! And I will release you." Sam laughed in a queen-like voice.

"And what be thou wish, Miss Pampered Queen?" Danny asked, standing up. The heavy books were weighing him down as Sam took her time to think.

"Hmmm. I don't know." Sam patted her chin with her pointer finger gently. "Maybe…no, not that. What about-no, not that either. Well, maybe-"

"Will you just make up your mind!" Danny exploded, annoyed. "Last I checked, I'm the one with your three hundred pound books! Not the other way around!"

"Fine. Take me to the Fenton Ghost Basement…er…thing. Whatever you call it." Sam said, confused. "Take me there and show me the ghost portal!"

Danny groaned. "Was that so hard? Sheesh!"

"Just take me to your basement now!" Sam growled, her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"How do you expect me to do that? I'm not Superman!" Danny exclaimed, annoyed. But they weren't to far from his house, so it wouldn't be that much harder. "Follow me." Danny rolled his eyes and began walking quickly. As he approached the steps into the house he could feel his hands getting wetter and wetter. They had just about made it when all the books fell out of Danny's hands again. This time, though, he got so frustrated he waved at them and left them on the sidewalk. "I'll get them later." he explained when Sam motioned towards them.

"Fine. Just don't forget they're out here!" Sam said toughly, her hands wound tightly into fists.

"Calm down, guys. Sheesh, one lost bet and the whole world is ending." Tucker said sarcastically. "Danny, you knew Dash was going to beat you up today, so tell me again, why did you bet Sam he wouldn't?" Tucker had his hand over his face.

"Because!" Danny flashed him an angry look as the group walked into the house. "I thought he was joking!"

"Oh, yeah, right. You know Dash is out to get you, man." Tucker shook his head, following Danny to the basement.

"Enough chatter, slave. Show me this basement." Sam said, walking down the steps and peering into the dark room.

"Alright, just don't tell my parents. They aren't happy if I'm down here and not cleaning." Danny rolled his eyes.

"That's shallow, man." Tucker said, his arms crossed.

"Come on, Danny!" Sam urged.

"Fine!" Danny flipped the light on. "And Danny said 'let there be light'."

"Oh ho. Classic." Sam rolled her eyes, her arms crossed. As soon as she saw the ghost portal, though, her whole demeanor changed. "Is this the portal?" she asked curiously, running to stand beside it. She pressed her pointed finger against the cold outer boarder gently.

"Yeah." Danny said quietly. "My parents could never finish it. Well, they did, but it just didn't work."

"Danny, you should go in and see if you can fix it!" Sam smiled happily. "What if it works?"

"Ohhh no! I am not going in there!" Danny shook his head, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Come on, Danny! Didn't you ever wonder what it'd be like on the other side of that portal? Just imagine all the undiscovered things that lay beyond!" Sam said, her face glowing with happiness.

"Fine." Danny rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Let me take pictures." Sam looked around. "Here. Put this on and let me take a picture!" she handed him a white jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. "Oh, wait a minute." she took the picture of Jack Fenton, Danny's father, off the front. "I will not get a picture of you with that thing on your chest."

"Come on Sam! I don't wanna do this! Can we just get it over with?" Danny begged as she took a picture.

"There. Now get your butt in there!" Sam nudged him towards the metal cave.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. Sheesh, relax." Danny cringed as he walked into the portal. Looking this way and that he didn't realize the floor was waxed under him. After taking a few steps, he fell, grabbing onto the wall. Unfortunately, his hand had caught something, turning the portal on and shocking him to the point of unconsciousness.

"Oh no, Sam!" Tucker yelled, running into the portal. "Help me!" he started pulling Danny's limp body out of the metal cave. The portal had short-circuited after Danny was shocked, so it was just a metal cave. Sam ran in after Tucker, helping him to drag Danny out.

"Danny? Danny! Are you ok?" Sam called, smacking his cheek gently. No response.

"Look what you did!" Tucker exclaimed angrily. "Danny! Are you in there?" he patted the boy's shoulder.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed. Danny groaned and his eyes twitched. "He's alive, Tuck!"

"He is? Yes!" Tucker high-fived her happily. "Danny?"

"Danny! Danny!" Sam said as he opened his eyes. "Oh snap. I can't believe I didn't realize this!"

"Wha-what's…wrong?" Danny asked weakly. His eyes flashed from their sky blue to a weird, neon green color.

"Danny?" Sam whispered, shocked.

"Oh no." Tucker looked Danny over nervously. "Dude, we have a problem."

"What…is it, Tuck?" Danny asked, sitting up.

"Look at your hands man." Tucker shook his head. He tried to say more, but nothing came out.

"They're…grey? Oh! Those are…gloves. What did you guys…do to me?" Danny asked, holding the left side of his chest painfully.

"We did nothing." Sam admitted truthfully. "But the ghost portal definitely did something. You have white hair now, and green eyes." she frowned nervously.

"No, I don't." Danny stood up, shaking.

"Go look in a mirror man." Tucker pointed him in the direction of the mirror on the wall several feet away.

Danny limped over to the wall slowly, then took in a good look of himself. "Oh crud." Danny's jaw dropped as his hands flew to his hair. "What the heck happened to me?"

"I don't know!" Tucker wailed, rocking on the floor nervously.

"The ghost portal must've done this to you when you turned it on!" Sam exclaimed, trying to put the pieces together.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked, looking at his green eyes nervously.

"What if…you're a ghost?" Sam asked nervously.

"That's funny. I don't feel dead." Danny patted his chest lightly. He pulled down his right eye lid, then rubbed his nose. "Nope, definitely don't feel dead."

"Oh man, Danny!" Tucker exclaimed, standing up and walking over to him with Sam.

Sam put her hand on her shoulder lightly. Something strange happened, though. Her hand went right through his shoulder. "Ahhh!" she screamed, pulling her hand back quickly.

"Oh no! What if I am dead?" Danny asked nervously. He patted himself down. "This is so unfair! I don't feel dead!"

"Danny, I'm so-" Sam was cut off.

At that moment, two weird blue rings formed around Danny's body, traveling up and down it. He cowered in fear in the circles' centers. He was being turned back into the Danny he was before the accident. Sam's eyes sparkled as she ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Danny."

"Why?" Danny asked, loving the hug. "I'm normal again and free from you!" he stepped back and laughed. "Ha ha!"

"I don't really care." Sam said, a little annoyed. "I'm just happy you didn't die." she turned and walked towards the steps.

"Bye?" Danny asked as he watched her go.

"Sorry Danny, but mom and dad want to meet me at the park soon. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Sam smiled lightly and walked up the steps. After a few seconds the two boys heard the front door slam.

"Yeah, I probably should be going, too." Tucker said awkwardly.

"Oh. Ok." Danny smiled weakly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Tucker waved and walked up the steps.

Long after the two friends had gone, Danny was standing alone, still, in the basement. He had no idea what had happened. What were those rings? Was he still alive? There was only one way to find out! Danny looked around for anything sharp. On the counter he saw a pair of scissors. He picked them up and spread the two blades apart. Pushing the tip of one of the blades into his finger, he cringed and looked away. He pushed a little harder until he felt something running down his finger. Removing the blade quickly, he realized that blood was trickling down his finger. He had done it! He was still alive! Then maybe whatever happened today was nothing more than a glitch.

Grimacing, he dropped the scissors onto the floor and walked up the steps, his finger squeezed between two others.

"Hi hon. What where you doing down there?" Maddie Fenton asked as Danny walked up into the kitchen.

"Um…nothing." Danny tried to hide his finger, but Maddie saw it.

"What happened?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

"I got cut on something sharp down there." Danny glanced down into the basement.

"Oh, my poor baby. Come with mama. I'll fix it up for you." Maddie kissed his cheek and led him out of the room. They walked up the steps silently together and walked down the hall until they were in Danny's room. "Just sit on your bed, hon. Let me go get the band-aids." she left Danny alone for a few minutes. Just long enough to give him time to think.

"At least I'm alive." Danny said quietly. "But that really hurt!"

"What did you say?" Maddie asked sweetly, walking back into the room. Sitting beside her on the bed, she looked at his finger and started to clean it.

"That it…really hurt?" he answered back quietly. After a few moments, he watched her take care of his self-inflicted cut. Silence hung in the air as Maddie did her work. Soon, though, the cut was fixed and less sore. "Whoa. Thanks mom." he hugged her.

"What are moms for?" Maddie shrugged before hugging him back. She kissed him on the forehead lovingly.

"MADDIE!" a man yelled from the lower floor.

"Oh poo. Well, I gotta run Danny. Mama loves you." she stood up and walked quickly out of the room.

Sighing, Danny laid back on his bed comfortably. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Even now, with the accident and everything. Danny shivered. Maybe it was nothing but a glitch. Well, hopefully it was nothing but a glitch. He rolled over onto his right side and closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm such a dork. XD anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys! **

_Danny? Danny! Are you in there?_ a girl's voice screamed. _Danny, I'm so sorry!_

_But I'm here Sam. What's wrong? _he looked up through nothing into her eyes.

_Oh Danny, please wake-up!_

_Come on man! Don't die on us!_ Tucker yelled above him.

_I'm telling you guys I'm alive! I'm right here! Can't you see? _Danny asked. He was laying on the cold ground. _Guys!_ he tried to move, but nothing happened. _Guys?_

He could feel his body sinking and the air being squeezed out of his chest. No matter what he did he couldn't move. Nothing was working! Nothing was listening to his brain! _Why can't I move!_

_Danny, please! Snap out of it! I'm sorry, Danny!_ Sam's voice was so desperate. _Danny!_

Danny awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. His hand was over his heart as he gasped for breath.

"Danny! Wakey, wakey, son!" Maddie called from the downstairs.

"I'm awake." Danny called back, shaking. "Thank goodness it was only a dream." he took in a few deep breaths and was soon calm. Getting out of bed, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Which he slipped on in a few seconds. Then, plopping down onto the floor, he pulled his shoes over his feet and tied the laces. Standing up, he stretched and walked out into the hallway.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Maddie called up. Danny groaned and rolled his eyes, walking into the bathroom.

With the flip of a switch, the light was on and completely filled the room. Looking in the mirror, he saw himself. An awkward teenager with black hair and green eyes. Wait a second…green eyes?

"Whoa!" Danny stared at his eyes in the mirror. "What the heck!" but just as soon as he noticed them, they vanished. Leaving behind his sky blue eyes. He shook his head and avoided looking at the mirror until he was done with his morning routine. With a final glance in the mirror, he was happy to see his blue eyes staring back at him. Very happily, he walked out the door and down the steps to breakfast.

"Here hon." Maddie placed an empty bowl and milk in front of him on the table.

"Thanks mom." Danny smiled up at her. He walked to the side of the table and selected cinnamon sugar cereal with added marshmallows. Smiling slyly, he grabbed the sugar and put two heaping spoonfuls onto the cereal in his bowl. Then, making sure Maddie hadn't noticed, he poured the milk over quickly to hide the added sugar. Unfortunately, he hadn't escaped Jazz's wandering eye.

"Danny Fenton! That is way to much sugar!" she called from the table, looking up from her psychology book.

"Oh, take a chill pill, Jazz. I'm a guy. We don't care about our figures." he patted his stomach happily, sitting down across from her. Before she could say another word, he shoved a large spoonful of the cereal into his mouth. At least now she couldn't argue with him.

BEEP! BEEP! The school bus called from the door.

"Oh no!" Danny stood up and ran out the door, watching the bus driver point to his watch angrily. Danny smiled weakly and grabbed his backpack before walking up into the crammed bus. All the seats were full, though, so Danny hung his head and walked off the bus, much to the driver's dismay. "I'm just gonna walk to school." he said glumly.

"Fine, kid." the bus driver closed the door and drove off quickly.

Danny hung his head glumly and started walking. It's not like he wanted to get off the bus, but he'd rather not be bullied or have to sit on the floor. Sitting on the floor was the worst. People would trample you if you weren't careful! When the school was in sight, a weird feeling washed over him. He scratched his head and looked around. Then, he looked down at himself. A scream escaped his lips. "Oh my gosh!" he yelled. "I always wanted to be able to turn invisible!" for some reason, Danny was completely invisible. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't care. It was awesome! Soon, the weird feeling passed and he was visible again. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for his clothes. They were still invisible. Everything except his underwear. At that moment the bell rang and Danny ran as fast as he could to the door, his clothes re-appearing as he entered the doors. "I gotta get to Lancer's!" he yelled, running through the hall until he got to Lancer's door, which was still open. Looking in quietly, he saw everyone sitting down working on something. Everyone, that is, except for Lancer, who was staring right back at him.

"Why hello Daniel. What brings you to my class so late today?" the teacher asked, the annoyance being detectable in his voice.

"I missed the bus." Danny said quietly, walking into the room slowly.

"That's not all you missed." Lancer said angrily. "You know how much hair dye is disliked in this school."

"Hair dye?" Danny asked, his hands flying to his hair.

"Yes, boy. Don't play dumb. You're hair is white!" Lancer eyed him suspiciously.

"My dad must be playing a trick on me. I know I didn't dye my hair white." Danny backed out of the room slowly. "I'll be right back!" he ran all the way to the bathroom without looking back. Once inside the four walls, he leaned against one and panted like a dog. After a minute, he got up the courage to walk over to the mirror. "Oh no." Danny ran his hands through his hair. "I really am dead!" he looked down at his bandaged finger angrily. Ripping the bandage off, he was surprised at what he saw. There was a slight scab formed over the cut. "But then why do I have this?" he picked at it a little. It actually hurt. "I'm not dead?" Danny looked in the mirror again, and just in time to see his hair change from white to black.

With a worried look on his face he ran out of the bathroom. When he got to Lancer's he looked terrified.

"Why, Daniel, what's wrong?" Lancer asked concerned.

"Why would you ask that? I'm perfectly fine! Nothing wrong at all!" Danny said nervously, walking to his seat and shaking. He smiled a scared smile at Lancer and sat quietly the rest of the class.

As the bell rang to dismiss them thirty-so minutes later, Danny stood up and walked out of the room. Or started to, anyway. Lancer stopped him in the door.

"Danny, are you ok? You don't seem like yourself." Lancer asked, almost putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that!" Danny yelled before Lancer could try to comfort the boy. Lancer gave him a confused look. "I hurt my shoulders the other day from carrying all those books. I ended up falling flat on my face." well, it wasn't a total lie.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. But if you need to talk about anything, me or Miss Blake are here to listen." Danny smiled at him. "And don't worry. Should you decided to speak with us, no one will know about anything you said."

"Thanks Mr. Lancer. I appreciate it." Danny smiled happily and walked out the door, heading to the next class.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Danny, are you ok?" Sam asked, sitting down beside him at the lunch table. Tucker was on the other side of him.

"Yeah, man. You don't look to good." Tucker said, siding with Sam.

"I have no idea." Danny leaned his head on his hand and started playing with his food. "This is just really weird."

"What is?" Tucker asked. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, actually, a lot of stuff happened. And I don't know how!" Danny exclaimed nervously.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking at him with a concerned frown on her face.

"Well, where to begin? First, my eyes were green, then I turned invisible, and lastly my hair was white! And every time I noticed something, it goes away! I don't understand this at all!" Danny exclaimed, slamming both his fists down onto the table.

"Whoa, man. Calm down. We can see why you're worried." Tucker shirked a little bit.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, looking at Tucker nervously.

"You're eyes are green again." Sam said quietly.

"What!" they glowed brighter. "This is insane!" he stood up and ran out of the lunch room, hiding his face in his hands. Tucker and Sam stood up and ran after him, leaving their lunches on the table.

"Danny!" they called in unison. Both could see him running towards the bathroom. Sam glared at Tucker and sped up, grabbing Danny's shoulder before he could get into the boy's room.

"Danny, are you ok?" she asked nervously.

"No, Sam. I'm not! My eyes are green!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs.

"That's not all." Sam backed away from him as two rings traveled up and down his body.

"Ahhh! What is this?" he screamed from inside the rings, his hands in front of his face. The two rings disappeared, leaving Danny Phantom behind. He fell to the ground on his knees, his hands holding him up. Looking up at Sam, she noticed tears were streaming down his face. He looked down again, trying to hide them.

Sam smiled weakly and sat down beside him. She hugged him gently and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He wiped a tear away, then stood up angrily. Sam stood up too, but took a few steps back.

"Do you see what you did? Look at me!" Danny screamed, his eyes glowing bright neon. "I'm a ghost, Sam! This is all your fault!" he started to approach her angrily.

Tucker walked over to them, panting. "Relax…Danny…she didn't mean…to…hurt you." he took in several deep breaths.

"Do you see me, Tuck? I'm dead, or half dead, or something!" Danny yelled at him. "This is not normal!" he could feel his energy draining, and draining fast, but he kept yelling. "I'm not supposed to be this! I was hoping not to be a freak this school year!" more of his energy drained, causing him to drop to his knees. "For once in my life, I just wanted to be normal." with that he fell to the ground, passed out. The two rings traveled the length of his motionless body, turning him back into Danny Fenton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Extremely long chapter comin' your way! I hope you enjoy! :D**

"Now what?" Tucker asked dumbly.

"I think we should take him to the nurse." Sam said nicely.

"But what if he turns into a ghost? I'm sure Danny doesn't want people to know about this." Tucker said, thinking about their situation.

"But he can't go back to class asleep!" Sam exclaimed anxiously.

Danny's eyes twitched, but neither noticed.

"We should take him home!" Tucker shot back.

"Oh yeah? Ditch school just so his parents can see he's a ghost? Smart, Tuck." Sam said angrily.

Danny began waking up, but still neither noticed.

"Hey, I'm grasping at straws here! What can we possibly do?" Tucker asked, annoyed.

"We have to do something! He can't just lay here all day!" Sam exclaimed.

"He's not going to." Danny said from the ground, sitting up slowly. He looked from Sam to Tucker curiously. "What are you guys fighting about?" he rubbed his temples gently.

"Nothing!" they yelled together, not realizing he was awake.

"Wait, Danny?" Sam turned around and looked at him.

"Uh, hi?" Danny looked at her curiously. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, dude. And if you don't remember what happened, then I think it would probably better if we didn't tell you." Tucker said nervously.

"Fine. Alright." Danny shook his head and stood up. He cracked his back and looked at his friends. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes. The bell to get to class hasn't-" Sam was interrupted by the bell. "Rung yet." she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, obviously annoyed.

"We gotta go!" Danny exclaimed, running down the hall.

"Danny! Wait up!" Sam and Tucker ran after him. They witnessed something weird happen to Danny. He began lifting off the ground.

"Whoa, guys!" Danny exclaimed, realizing he was flying. "Look at me!"

"That's just scary." Tucker stopped and stared at the flying Fenton.

"Help me! I can't get down!" Danny exclaimed nervously, trying his hardest to stop shooting forward.

"I'm comin' Danny!" Sam yelled, getting faster and faster until his feet were in reach. She jumped a little and managed to grab them, but he was dragging her across the floor.

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed as the two smashed into a wall. Peeling himself off, Danny fell to the floor painfully. "Ow." he rubbed his head.

Sam took a step back from the wall and cracked her back. "I definitely didn't need that."

"Are you guys ok?" Tucker ran over to them and asked, silently laughing.

"I think so." Danny stood up again. "I hope this time I manage to keep on the ground though. We're so late."

"You got that right." Lancer was standing behind the small group. "Come with me children." he didn't start walking until Danny, Sam, and Tucker were ahead of him.

"Good going genius!" Sam exclaimed quietly, hitting herself on the forehead.

"Relax. What can they do to us that'll be so terrible?" Danny asked smartly.

Lancer directed them into the principal's office and closed the door behind them. Danny and Sam looked hopelessly back at the closed door, while Tucker stared at the principal.

"Sit down children." she said, pointing to the chairs. One by one, Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat down in comfortable, cushioned chairs. "Now, will you tell me why you were ditching class?"

"I sorta passed out." Danny admitted, a sorry look on his face. "And Sam and Tucker wouldn't leave me alone."

"Is this true?" the principal looked at Sam and Tucker.

"Yes ma'am." Tucker smiled happily.

"He actually did, despite what Tucker's stupid smile says." Sam was sitting with her arms crossed.

"It can't be that bad." Tucker frowned at her.

"It can't?"

"Guys relax!" Danny shouted, then looked at the principal nervously. "I was really tired for some reason and just passed out. And right in the middle of lunch too."

"Oh, you poor boy. Would you like to go to the nurse?" the principal asked sweetly.

"I probably shouldn't." Danny said quietly.

"What?" the principal asked, confused.

"I said 'I wouldn't'?" Danny said back. "I'm not sick, so I don't see why I need to go?"

"Oh, playing brave, are we?" she asked nicely. "Alright then. I'll give you all passes to get back to class." she wrote a note on each of their passes and handed them to the kids. "There you are."

"Thank you." Danny smiled up at her happily.

"Oh, Danny. I must say those contacts of yours are rather scary." the principal said nervously.

"My…contacts?" Danny hit himself in the forehead. "My eyes are green, aren't they?" Sam and Tucker nodded silently. "I'm sorry. I'll be sure I don't wear them tomorrow."

"It's quite alright. You guys may go. Have a great day!" she said happily, watching the kids leave.

"What am I gonna do with green eyes!" Danny asked, frustrated as soon as the door was shut behind them. They were walking back to class.

"Keep calm, Danny. Maybe they'll turn blue again?" Sam asked, frowning nervously.

"Maybe." Danny looked left and right. Taking in a deep breath, he could feel his muscles start to loosen up. Soon, he was calm and semi-happy.

Sam smiled as she saw Danny's eyes turn back to their normal blue. "There you are." she laughed.

"They're back?" Danny asked. Sam nodded happily. "They're back!"

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Wow. Today was definitely one for the history books." Danny laughed as the three friends walked home that day.

"I know, right? I think I finally know what you are, Danny!" Sam smiled happily. "You're half ghost, half human. You aren't dead!"

"Yes!" Danny punched towards the sky triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"Whoa, man. That doesn't mean you aren't a ghost." Tucker said nervously, moving a few steps away from Danny.

"I know! I'm a ghost! Ha ha!" Danny exclaimed happily. "Wait a second! I'm a ghost? Oh no!" Danny shuddered as the thought hit him.

"What's wrong? First you're happy, now you're worried? What's the deal?" Sam asked curiously.

"My parents are ghost hunters! Plus I'm afraid of ghosts! Sheesh!" Danny smacked himself on the forehead several times. "Great Fenton!"

"Oh that's ironic." Tucker smiled. "A ghost afraid of himself. Classic."

"No, it's not classic! It's terrifying!" Danny exclaimed anxiously. "And what's worse is I can't control it! What if I go ghost in front of them?"

"Dude, relax. You're just borrowing trouble." Sam comforted softly. "Just take it day-by-day. It can't be that bad."

"Go ghost? That's new."

"Shut up Tucker!" Danny said angrily.

"Whoa, man. Calm down there. We don't need you over reacting." Sam said softly.

"Why can't I be angry and nervous and scared? Huh Sam?" Danny asked angrily.

"Because, if you haven't noticed, your ghost shows itself when you get emotional!" Sam exclaimed angrily.

"Oh great! Really!" Danny's eyes glowed bright green.

"See? I was right! Your eyes are green!" Sam exclaimed anxiously.

"They are?" Danny stopped walking and asked, afraid now.

"Yes! Don't you get it? Unless you learn to control your emotions, then you'll never be in control!" Sam urged.

"Alright guys. This is getting a little to freaky for me. Foley out." and with that Tucker walked away from the two quickly.

Sam groaned. "Danny, don't you get it? You have these powers now, and there has to be someway to control them."

"I know. But I really don't want them." Danny said nervously. The two started walking again. "I can't do anything about it but control my emotions." he smiled at Sam sweetly. Sam blushed and looked away.

"Hey, Danny, if it's ok, could we maybe practice with your new powers? Maybe we could find a way for you to control them." Sam suggested calmly.

"That might be a good idea." Danny smiled at her, this time blushing in the process. Sam smiled back, hugging him.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." Danny hugged her back gently.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't've bet you." Danny replied bravely. Sam let go of him and took a step back. Danny smiled and said "Let's see if I can get this under control."

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Danny?" Maddie asked as Sam and Danny walked through the front door. "Would you care to explain why the Fenton portal is working?"

"Uh…I figured out what was wrong with it?" Danny asked cautiously.

"That a boy!" Jack smiled happily, slapping Danny on the back.

"Thank you, Danny. Now we can study what goes on in there." Maddie smiled at him.

"Alright, great. Me and Sam will be down there if you need us." Danny said, walking past the two parents quickly.

"Not so fast, young man!" Maddie said smartly. "It isn't safe for you two to be down there alone. What if a ghost appears?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine. I'll call you if anything happens." Danny smiled at his mom.

"Oh, alright. Just be careful." she kissed his head and allowed the two teens to walk down into the basement. Sam pulled the door shut behind them and walked down the steps to the familiar basement.

"Alright, we're here. What do you suggest we start with?" Danny asked happily.

"I think we should try to access your ghost side first." Sam said quickly.

"Ok. Any suggestions?" Danny asked curiously. Sam shrugged and stared at him. "Alright, I'm on my own, then." he tried to make himself angry, but all that did was set his eyes ablaze. "Nope." he tried thinking mean thoughts, but all that did was turn his hair white and made his eyes re-blue. "Nope." this time, with frustration he yelled "I'm going to be a ghost!" the rings started to form, but then stopped before really doing anything.

"Whoa, Danny. That was so close!" Sam encouraged. "Say something like that again!"

"I'm gonna be ghostly!" he yelled. The rings didn't so much as humor him with their presence.

"You have to admit, that was pretty lame." Sam said, laughing slightly.

"Ah! Fine! What do you suggest I say?" Danny asked angrily. "Something dumb like 'I'm goin' ghost!'?" the blue rings formed around his center and traveled up and down his body. The black jumpsuit underneath showed itself, and soon so did his white boots and hair.

"Precisely." Sam said triumphantly.

"Whoa." Danny stared down at his ghost form. "Oh my gosh! Where are my legs?" a ghost's tail had replaced his legs.

"I don't know!" Sam laughed. "But you gotta admit, that is pretty awesome."

"Do I Sam? Do I really?" Danny asked sarcastically, his green eyes glowing brightly.

"Calm down, ghost boy." a light bulb went off in Sam's head. "That's it! We'll call you Ghost Boy!"

"Are you serious? I like Danny. Something with Danny in it." Danny smiled, ego shining in his eyes.

"Danny, eh? What about…Danny Phantom?" Sam asked curiously, gently tapping her chin.

"Danny Phantom?" Danny looked at himself then at Sam. "Yeah! That'll work."

"Lesson One is now complete. You know how to access your ghost side." Sam said smartly, walking over to him and hugging him. She let go then asked "What shall lesson two be?"

"What about…uh…how to turn invisible?" Danny asked curiously.

"That one sounds-"

"Kids!" Maddie called down. "Time to eat!"

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" Danny exclaimed. "How about trying to turn back as my next lesson?"

"I don't know! Think about it or something!" Sam exclaimed, urgency in her voice.

"Kids!" Jack called down. "What are ya doin down there?"

"We'll be up in a minute Mr. Fenton!" Sam called anxiously. "Come on Danny!"

"Uh…uh…er…" Danny thought hard. But he must've thought the magic words, because the rings engulfed his ghost side and transformed him back into Danny Fenton. "Come on!" he exclaimed, grabbing Sam's wrist and running up the steps. "We're coming!"

Danny stopped running just before he reached the tip step, where he proceeded to walk up calmly and gently into the kitchen. His parents wouldn't suspect a thing.

"What were you kids doing down there?" Maddie asked happily.

"Learning about ghosts." Danny said, half lying.

"Ok." Maddie winked at Danny. "I hope you kids had fun."

"We learned…er…a lot?" Sam offered.

"That's good. Now, Sam, would you like to stay for dinner?" Maddie asked politely.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton, but I really should be going. My parents will be wanting me home." Sam said politely.

"You welcome over anytime Sam." Maddie replied happily.

"I'll walk you to the door." Danny said, half embarrassed. Sam didn't say anything and walked with him. He opened the door for her and said "I'll see ya tomorrow. Thanks for the help."

"How could I say no? It was my fault, after all."

Danny smiled and watched her go. Jazz found him staring out the door with a funny look on his face. She didn't ask anything, though, she just said "Sam" as if that answered it all. Danny nodded, then shook his head.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked, annoyance playing with his voice.

"Nothing, little brother. Just relax." Jazz laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"I swear, I'm not the only one going insane." he rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I'll spare you the long chapter. Here's the next one. Thanks for the reviews guys! And I hope you find this one enjoyable too! :D**

Later that night, Danny was laying on his bed thinking. Now that he was this being, this ghost boy, what could he possibly do? As far as he knew, he could go into and out of that state whenever he wanted. It may come in handy when being bullied. Just turn invisible and disappear from sight. No one will ever know. But that'd get him caught. Half of him wanted to tell his parents what had happened, but the other half screamed at him to keep it secret. Heaven knows what they'd do to him if they found out. So for right now, Danny Phantom would stay hidden.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Hey Danny. What's up, man?" Tucker asked, walking up beside him the next day.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just unfeeling today. Know what I mean?" Danny asked curiously. Today was a day where life would just flow by.

"Yeah, I do. If only I could be lucky enough to feel that way. My life is always too busy!" Tucker complained, annoyed. The two walked into the school several minutes before the bell rang.

"Have you seen Sam?" Danny asked as soon as he realized she wasn't with them.

"Nope, sorry dude. I wonder where her Royal Gothness disappeared to?" Tucker thought out loud.

Danny rolled his eyes and 'Gibb's Slapped' Tucker in the back of the head. "Be nice. She's your friend, too."

"I know. Sheesh, man, I was joking!" Tucker complained, fixing his beret.

A loud commotion sent both boys' eyes towards the opposite end of the hallway curiously. A large boy with a red Casper High jacket was on the rampage.

"FENTON!" he yelled angrily, coming straight for Danny.

"Oh no. Not now." Danny rolled his eyes nervously. Something happened, and by the time Dash had gotten to the two, there was only one.

"Hey, where'd he go Foley?" Dash demanded, stopping right beside an invisible Danny.

"He…uh…who are we talking about?" Tucker asked stupidly, glancing at Danny then at Dash.

"Fenton! Where is Fenton, idiot!" Dash's palm came down hard on Tucker's head, knocking his beret over the boy's eyes.

"Leave him alone, Dash!" Danny Phantom appeared beside the strong football player.

"Whoa, who are you?" Dash asked, backing up.

"Danny Phantom. Why are you picking on Tucker?" Danny asked angrily, his eyes glowing bright green.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for Fenton-"

"So you could bully him, eh?" Danny asked, floating above the ground about a foot.

"No…no. I just needed to ask him about the Lancer homework from last night." Dash lied nervously.

"Get out of my sight." Danny said meanly, his eyes getting brighter.

"AH! GHOST!" Dash ran away from the two boys as fast as he could.

"Whoa, man. Thanks!" Tucker hi-fived him happily. Danny gladly obliged, hi-fiving Tucker. "Now what?"

"I guess I have to change back." Danny said curiously. "Cover me, will ya?"

"Dude, just get into…that janitor's closet over there." Tucker spotted a closet on the other side of the hallway.

"Alright." Danny floated across the hallway and disappeared through the door. There was a bright flash and Danny reappeared, falling out of the door he had just opened. Tucker ran over and helped him up, then backed away as Danny dusted himself off.

"Let's just get to first class while we have time." Tucker said normally.

"Am I ok-?"

"Your hair is black and your eyes are blue. And you're wearing some awesome under-armor shirt, but other than that you look normal." Tucker said normally.

"Under-armor? Great. It'll have to work." Danny rolled his eyes and walked with Tucker to their next class.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Sam, wake-up." Mrs. Mason patted Sam's shoulder gently that morning.

"Why?" Sam asked sleepily.

"Because, you'll miss school." Mrs. Mason replied sweetly.

"I don't feel to good today, mom. Can I miss school?" Sam asked, her eyes barely open.

"What's wrong, baby?" Mrs. Mason asked nervously.

"I feel really sick." Sam replied weakly.

"You poor thing." Mrs. Mason patted Sam's shoulder gently. "You just stay in bed until you feel better." with that, she stood up and walked out of the room.

Sam laughed quietly and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Hey Tuck. How was your afternoon?" Danny asked glumly, his head slightly hung.

"Normal. What about you?" Tucker had the same demeanor as Danny.

"Boring. Same as always." Danny informed. "Except for what happened this morning. That was kinda cool."

"No it wasn't. Dash crammed my beret over my eyes!" Tucker exclaimed, annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, come on Tuck. Take a breather, will ya? At least Danny Phantom saved you." Danny smiled proudly.

"Danny Phantom, eh? That's what you're going by? Sheese, ok." Tucker rolled his eyes. The two walked out of the building before either said anything.

"What's wrong with Danny Phantom?" Danny asked at last.

"I don't know. It seems too, you know, blunt." Tucker said shortly.

"Blunt? What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked, stopping.

"It means that it wouldn't take much for anyone over idiot status to realize the name similarities." Tucker used big words for once in his life.

"Whoa, Tuck. I had no idea you had such a vocabulary." Danny said in a scholar-like voice.

"Shut it." Tucker replied shortly. "Hey, wanna hit Nasty Burger for dinner?"

"Random, but sure. Let me ask mom, then we can go." Danny smiled, pulling out his phone. The two stood in silence as Danny waited for his mom to answer. "Mom? Hey, me and Tucker were gonna go to Nasty Burger for dinner. I'll see ya around five? Ok, thanks mom!" Danny closed the flip phone and jumped happily. "I can go!"

"Great!" Tucker smiled happily, looking at his weird friend's leap. "And stop doing that. You're a guy, remember?"

"Fine, party pooper." Danny shot back. The two walked to the Nasty Burger in silence, blissfully unaware of the Goth shadow following behind them.


	5. The Goth's ScrewUp

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay! But bit by bit I'm getting that spark back! Please enjoy! :D**

"Going to Nasty Burger, I see. And completely forgetting to call me." the Goth whispered under her breath. Was it possible for them to truly forget about her? She hoped not.

Walking quickly, she found a way to approach the boys quietly, hiding behind them like a shadow. They entered the eatery happily, looking this way and that for a booth. Sam rolled her eyes and followed them in. Tucker looked back, but didn't even seem to notice her. Not until he pointed to her, anyway. Danny shook his head an laughed, grabbing Tucker by the collar and plopping him down in a seat.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"No! Seriously, man! Sam is right there!" Tucker argued angrily, pointing his finger at her.

Danny shook his head, refusing to look back. "Yeah right, Tuck. She's sick today." Danny laughed a little to loudly. A blush crawled up his face as he realized this, then grabbed Tucker by the collar and threw him down on a seat.

"Sit." he said, annoyed. "Stay." he shook his head and walked to the counter.

"Hey Tuck." Sam waved, walking towards him. "Scootch." she said, waiting for him to move over. He groaned unhappily and moved over. "So, did I miss anything interesting today?"

"Not really." Tucker shrugged. "Just an appearance from Danny Phantom."

"An appearance, eh?" Sam asked curiously, leaning her head on her palm. "Interesting."

"Hey Tuck! What do you want on your-" Danny called, looking back at Tucker, noticing Sam sitting beside him. "I'll be right back." Danny said sweetly, walking away from the counter. Slamming both hands down on the table, he looked at Sam anxiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just wondering why nobody bothered to call me." Sam said, looking at her black nail polish like a snob.

"Well, I figured-"

"Shut up, Tuck." Danny rolled his eyes. "No one called you because we thought you were actually sick. You know, instead of skipping?"

"Oh, Danny. You need to get a life. Skipping is so relaxing." Sam leaned back comfortably, using her crossed arms as a pillow. "If you were truly a phantom, you'd do just that."

"But I don't want to skip, Sam! I'm not a Goth!" Danny exclaimed, annoyed. "In case you didn't notice, you've gotten me into enough trouble!" his eyes began to glow bright green.

"Whoa, man. Calm down." Tucker said gently. "You're glowing."

"I don't really care, Tuck. As far as everyone knows, they're contacts." Danny shot back. He sighed an annoyed sigh. "Sam, would you just let me alone, please?"

"Why, Danny? Aren't you happy you're an individual now? Instead of a dumb monkey?" Sam asked curiously. She started a terrible impression of Danny. "Oh, look at me. I'm Fenton! I fit in! I have friends! I just wanna be normal. Ohhhh!"

"You know it's not like that!" Danny yelled angrily. "And I do not sound like a girl!"

"As far as you know." Sam batted her eyelashes sweetly.

"Sam!" Danny's eyes got brighter, and his gloves started to appear. They seemed to be breaking out of his hands.

"Sam, cut it out! You're gonna get him exposed!" Tucker hissed quietly.

"Oh, I'm Tucker Foley. I've got a large ego and love electronics!" Sam tried to do an impression of Tucker.

"Sam! Cut it out!" Danny exclaimed anxiously, his hair and boots showed themselves.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Sam said sarcastically. Her work was done. "I've just proven that when angry, the ghost boy will appear." she smiled triumphantly at Danny.

"So, you just played a trick on him? Just to test him? What kind of an idiot are you?" Tucker yelled angrily. "You could've seriously hurt him!"

"She already has." Danny whispered, his eyes still glowing brightly. "I'm outa here." a large frown was engraved on his face as he stomped out of the eatery, refusing to look at anyone.

A loud growl escaped his lips as he ran behind a tree. "I'M GOIN GHOST!" he yelled angrily. The rings engulfed him, turning him into his ghost half. Looking down angrily, he groaned and ran, knowing it was a way to fly. He got faster and faster until he was in the air, not very high, but in the air all the same. He began to fly upwards as he got faster. When he looked down, he realized just how high he was. There was the possibility of being six feet off the ground. A smile played hide and seek on his face for the longest time until he finally allowed it to win. Flying was very peaceful, after all.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Danny? You there? I'm really sorry about what happened today, but I figured out that you can still be forced to show your ghost side. Whether you want to or not. Call me when you get this."

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Look, Danny. I know I hurt you, but I didn't mean it! It truly was just to prove you are still vulnerable. Please, call me back."

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Hey, Danny. It's Sam…again. I'm sorry, ok? I really didn't mean it. I just…really wanted to help. I'm sorry. I'll see ya in school tomorrow."

..oo..00..oo..00..

Danny sat on his bed, staring wide-eyed at his vibrating phone. He had set it to vibrate after Sam called him, and now she kept calling him. There was nothing she could do, he definitely was not doing to answer. She had crossed the line, and now…no way. Not after everything that had happened. No way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been _forever _since I updated. But I got the spark back, you know? Hopefully I'm coming back a better writer too! And don't worry. If the spark for this story has come back, then it's not to far a stretch to think the other stories' sparks will come back too! **

* * *

><p>"Hey Danny-"<p>

Danny turned from his locker and walked down the hall.

"Danny?"

"He's really upset, Sam." Tucker said, leaning on a locker beside her. "You really hurt him."

"Really?" Sam asked regretfully, a tear forming in her eye.

Tucker nodded solemnly. "I can't fathom why you would do what you did, Sam! Isn't he scared enough as it is?"

"I don't know." Sam replied quietly. "I just…"

"You were being self-centered." Tucker sighed knowingly. "It's a battle we all fight, Sam. But why did you do it?"

"I was angry at you guys." Sam admitted, hanging her head. "I didn't understand how you couldn't call me."

"Maybe we _knew _you were skipping, Sam." Tucker replied, raising his eyebrows. "We _know _that you skip! I don't remember you being sick for the last four years!"

Sam rolled her eyes and groaned. "I just thought-"

"You thought wrong. Ok, Sam? Because of you he's part ghost! And because of what you've done, he doesn't trust you!" Tucker exclaimed, staring right into her eyes. "You're gonna have a lot of explaining to do if you _ever_ want Danny to talk to you again."

"I know." Sam sighed and pulled out her phone. "We got three minutes."

"I'm gone." Tucker waved. "_Try _to come up with something. Ok?" he turned and walked away, heading down the hall.

"Ok." Sam whispered, watching him go. The bell rang at that moment, bringing her out of her trance. "Oh no!" she ran as fast as she could down the hall, trying to get to her classroom before the door closed.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Hey Danny." Tucker said, sitting down next to him at the lunch table. "Are you ok?"

"No." Danny sighed, playing with his food. His head was leaned on his hand, and he was staring sadly down at his meal.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked, shoving a small spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"I completely ignored Sam all morning!" Danny exclaimed, a tear rushing down his cheek. "I didn't think I'd feel so awful."

"Dude, it's ok." Tucker said soothingly. "I told her everything."

"You _what_!" Danny exclaimed, looking up at him nervously. "Why?"

"Because she needed to know." Tucker smiled at him gently. "And because you two need to make up."

"Tuck, you sound like a girl." Danny leaned his head on his hand again and looked down once more.

"Hey, girls have the right idea when it comes to this stuff."

"They also have the right idea when it comes to grudges and fights and break ups…and friends…and enemies and movies…and boyfriends…"

"Dude, I get it." Tucker sighed, rolling his eyes. "Girls are terrible about a lot of stuff. But at least they know not to avoid talking. _Even if _it's with someone who hurt them. Think about it."

The rest of lunch was silent. Danny thought about what Tucker had said, and Tucker hoped that Danny truly listened to what he had said. It was so hard to see his two best friends fighting this way. So he took action, and hopefully, maybe, it would sink in.

..oo..00..oo..00..

Danny leaned against the outside of his locker, waiting for Tucker and _Sam _to come. They were going to walk home together, and Danny was going to make sure that he talked to Sam. Even though, most likely, it was going to hurt.

Danny looked down the hall lazily. Sam was walking at a slow pace, looking down at the ground. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but at least she wasn't hanging out with someone else.

Sam looked up as she got closer to Danny, eyes bloodshot. She had been crying earlier that day. Now her eyes showed the effect. Luckily, her face was normal. Not to red, not to pail. Her normal color.

"Hey Danny." she whispered, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Hey Sam." Danny replied, looking at her gently. "What's up?"

Sam gasped. He was talking to her again! Better not screw it up… "Uh…nothing much." her voice cracked.

"Sam…" Danny started. He gulped and looked at her. "I'm really sorry…for everything."

"You…sorry? But why?" Sam asked, looking at him curiously. "I'm the one who hurt you. _I _should be saying sorry." he looked at her and opened his mouth. Sam shook her head and smiled. "I _am _sorry, Danny. I was being self-centered and angry. Please forgive me?"

"Hmmm." Danny pretended to think. Sam stood, head down, rubbing her right arm with her left hand. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her into a big hug and smiled. "There's no way I couldn't forgive my best friend."

Sam gasped happily. "Really Danny?" she reached around his waist and hugged him back.

He looked down at her and grinned. "Truly."

Sam wanted to kiss him, but thought better of it. "You should be careful." she warned instead. "One more emotion spike and you'll be exposed."

"Sam, look at me." Danny pulled back, spreading his arms out like a "T". "I've got on black jeans, a black under-armor shirt under my white t-shirt. And I'd wager to say my eyes are green. It's a little late to be careful."

"Don't forget about you grey hair." Sam giggled, smiling at him.

"And I have grey hair." Danny smiled, laughing lightly.

"Oh Danny." Sam rolled her eyes. "Let's just get you home before anything else happens."

"Yes mother." Danny said sarcastically, laughing lightly.

"You better believe it." Sam replied, laughing happily. "Now come on. Tucker can find his own way home."


End file.
